


Kissing and Missing

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [49]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It had been five minutes, maximum, since they’d left Sanctuary.





	Kissing and Missing

It had been five minutes, maximum, since they’d left Sanctuary. Yet Jude missed Preston like she hadn’t seen him for days. With each step she took, her heart grew heavier.

“Are you alright mum?” Codsworth asked, hovering beside her.

“I’m fine, Codsworth. But I think I left something behind.” Jude replied, spinning on her heel and striding back towards Sanctuary. Preston, who was standing guard at the front gates, smiled when he saw her.

“Hey, Babe. Back so soon?”

“I missed you.” Jude explained, pecking him on the cheek.

“…It’s only been five minutes.

“I know, but still. Let’s go.”


End file.
